


Late night passion and pillow talk

by Schadofist



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadofist/pseuds/Schadofist
Summary: A collection of late night conversations between a farmer and his wife. Conversation sparked from exploring each other's bodies while uncovering secrets.





	1. Dinner and a show

**Author's Note:**

> Also connects with a future story. LEMON WARNING (not all chapters but a good number will)

(LEMON Chapter) Night time had fallen on makai farm and leo thehe city boy turn farmer had finished his rounds around the farm before calling it a night. Fences? Good enough to last for a couple of days thanks to Abigail. Animal doors? Closed. Every door on the farm? Locked. "Yep all set for the night. Abby is waiting to have a nice dinner." Leo said cracking his knuckles walking to his house. Leo was a young man with dark skin tall build. Rocking a galaxy sword on his back a black short sleeve dress shirt with light blue jean.

 enterned his humble abode he saw his wife fixing her hair in front of a mirror.Leo cleared his throat to get his wife's attention. She turned around still rocking her casual best walked towards to Leo with a sweet smile on her face. They had a seat at their table on it was some spicy eel, black berry cobbler and a bottle of wine made by leo himself. "Looks delicious babe" leo said sitting down "I'm not as good as you but I think I did a good job!" Abigail said. Leo and and Abigail have been married for a while and never had much free time to for each other do to leo maintaining the farm as well as raising their child Jezebel. But tonight Jezebel was at her grandparents. Caroline thought they needed a break. They were thankful. Abigail was the one who asked Leo to skip some of his night duties in his green house and have a date night.

As the dinner went on they shared a few laughs and talked about their day. Leo reached for a knife to cut the cobbler obviously giving his wife a bigger piece then his. "I'm full but you know I would never say no to black berry cobbler" Abigail said taking a sip of wine. "Same. Speaking of which. The package I got this morning from my mom was my old games and consols. I was thinking of setting it up" Leo said. This got his wife's attention "what games? Please tell mm you have iron fist or any of the prairie man games" she asked. "Yep all the older iron fist games classic prairie man games even fighter amphibians!' Leo said "well let's get that set up do these dishes and finish this bottle of wine"

After dinner they cleaned the dishes changed into more sleeping clothes. He wore PJ pants with a random t-shirt while she wore one of his shirts allowing him to see her pale legs. After words set up the console played a couple of rounds each game and even finished a second bottle of wine. The night was filled with laughs. to their shock it was midnight. "Woah midnight already?" Leo said picking at his watch. "Yeah 3 hours passed so quickly." Abigail said slightly tipsy. "I guess we should call it a night" Leo said turning off the console. As he got up he felt a pull on his shirt. Intrigued to his wife's actions he turn to face her. She grin and got on the tip of her toes and whispered into his ear "what's the rush? Did you really think dinner was all I had plan. I did promise dinner and a show this morning" she finished as she nibbled on his ear getting a hiss from him. She lead him to the bed and began to stadle him. The heat from the incoming summer and alcohol must have caught up to him. Abigail took advantage of this tenderly putting one hand to his face and planting a slow sweet kiss

**** LEMON BEGINS SCROLL DOWN TO The END OF LEMON SIGN IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ****

Leo responded in kind to his wife's boldness. His hand slowly caressing her thighs getting some soft moans from her.breaking the kiss she tasted the wine on her husband's lips as she stared at him with desire as she felt a certain part of him touching her. taking his lips again she started to use her tongue to wrestle with his. Leo was feeling greedy as his hands roamed up her shirt grabbing her curves. Abigail was enjoying the taste of wine on her tongue from her husband as well as his hands groping her body.

She whined a bit when Leo broke the kiss and with a grin he proceeded to lick her neck and kiss it. She gasps lightly to this because one of her favorite parts is next.in a swift motion he bit on the same he was kissing. That got the noise he wanted to hear the moment he sunk his teeth ino her. His hands moved up her body to her chest. Still contained by her bra he took the opportunity to slink his hands behind her back and undo the clipping loosing it off her enough for him to grab a Hold of her modest breast. Abigail moaned out to her husband's torture as he bit and suckled on her neck while fondling her . Little to her knowledge her lower region was soaking through her panties and subtly on to Leo's clothing. She needed to retaliate to his game. Leo took a look at his wife. Her pale skin was blushed over the left part of her neck was marked with love bites and teeth marks. He then moved to the next part of his torture his hands went from groping his wife to squeezing her sensitive nipples earning another moan from her that's not what he wanted. He enjoys his wife's reactions but he wanted something louder. He lifted her shirt up to reveal her breast to him then leaned in to bit and suckled on her left titty. "L-Leo!" She screamed. There it was he continued to nibble lick and suck on one breast and fondle the other. Not keeping a steady pattern he would alternate just to keep her guessing. How ever this guessing game was becoming too much for her "Leo quit pl-play-uh playing around. Give it to me" she couldn't believe how desperate she sounded she was grabbing on to his head sinking it closer to her breast. Her hips started grinding on his manhood but it wasn't enough. Releasing her and looking g at her glossy eyes and disheveled hair from beading sweat. He grinned "if it's what you desire" he says.

With almost no problem he lifted her off him and put her on the bed. Climbing on top of her she shuddered with anticipation as he removed her underwear "you weren't joking huh? You really wanted it" he says. In embarrassment she tossed a pillow at him "why are you still dressed?" She says. Instead of answering to distract he gets takes his shirt off showing a modest but toned body she watched almost forget he hides it and his clothes. Abigail was snapped out her daydream to fabric hitting her face realizing his shirt is on her And then felt something touch her lower lips. And it was his tongue

"uh uh... Guh" was all the noise she can make clearly taken by surprise she had trouble making a coherent sentence Leo was savoring the sweet taste of her inner walls. Her left hand was grabbing on to his hair while her right was covering her mouth. After a couple more senseless licks he found the jackpot area. This sent Abigail into a daze her breathe hitched as if she lost oxygen. Her hips started bucking on their own "I'm.. I'm.... Ahh" reahing her climax Leo watched her shudder and and spasm with a arrogant grin on his face while removing his pants. "Ready?" He asked readying himself to enter her. Recovering from. Her orgasm she grabbed a hold of him to lock lips with him as he entered her.

Leo started with a steady rythm testing the waters for his wife to adjust. She locked her legs around him "harder...." Was all she said. Leo decided to do slow yet rough thrusts. The slapping of skin and moaning was all that was heard. She finally caught a glimpse of him.his eyes were closed he always maintained eye contact she had a smug satisfaction that she got him moaning for her as well. Leo felt greedy upping the pace much to Abigail's delight. This in turn caused the bed to creak from Leo plunging into her almost mercilessly. Leo felt her insides constricting around his member as he continued to fuck his wife. This continued until Leo felt his orgasm coming " abi... Abi I can't" he began "harder Leo! Oh yes harder" she said said as he got rougher with her. "Let it all out! It's a safe day. Kiss me" she ordered . She was close so close and needed Leo to do more. Obliging his wife he crash his lips on to her. She felt him shudder abover her and forcefully pinned her arms down as he made two last powerful thrusts I to her filling her. Both screaming g out in bliss. A few moments later her slowly detached hinself from his wife and laid down beside her.           ****LEMON END*****

Panting like she ran a marathon Abigail crawled under the blankets motioning leo to join her to cuddle.she rested her head on his chest feeling his heart beat. Leo was stroking her hair gently. Her purple locks was one of his favorite things about her "that was fun" he said. "Hm" was all she could say at the moment savoring the skin to skin contact. Although exhausted she took a look at her husband only able to see his eye. Leo took not of this and shook his head "for the last time my grand father had eyes like mine it's genetic" he said sleepily. "I know I know" Abigail said. " It's just you do t play fair! You had all the fun! I will get you back". All she heard was a chuckle "an eye for an eye from that time I. The mines" he said almost asleep. Abigail made a face. "Cheap shot" she said "like I said an eye for an eye" he repeated kissing her on her forehead. "We should do this more often. Is there a name for this?" She asked."pillow talk" was the respond she got. " I like that very much to answer your request" he said falling asleep. She watched her husband lovingly. She reminds us herself how he worked so hard to get to where he is now and she was proud of him. Also this pillow talk after they have fun sounds enticing to say the least.


	2. Stormy night lucky night

Thunder rumbled through out the valley as Leo horseback sprinted home. He had just returned from mining and was exhausted but not to injured. Once back at the farm he returns sirus ti his stable and nuzzled his head against the horse as a sign of appreciation. Making towards his she'd he was contemplating on Turning his ore to into bars.

"Perhaps tomorrow morning while I work." He said to himself as he unlocked the door and entered the shed. Putting down his bag he examined his findings. A good amount of gems but a abundance of ores just what he wanted. Smiling he loads the findings in a chest and leaves it for tomorrow.putting head phones on and preparing himself he took a breath preparing to run despite being soaked already. Running through the rain and entering his house music blaring so he wasn't aware on how noisy he was. Jezebel was most likely asleep so he took his head phones off and examined his quiet abode.

No sign of his wife "must be in the cellar." He thought to himself. Abigail liked the cellar due to it being the most quiet place to read up on occult studies,fiddle with her trinkets or sharpening her sword. Wanting to get out of his soaked clothes he went to his bedroom to hang up his sword and hat. Afterwards he made his way to the the main bathroom towel wrapped around his waist but his soaked shirt still on him not wanting to feel more cold he decided to discard the article of clothing when he got to the washroom. Having a odd feeling he was being watched he looked around. Still no sign of Abigail. Until he felt something touch his spine as he began to take his shirt off.

"Howdy farmer. Let your guard down" came his wife behind him. Rather shocked to have his wife get the drop on him he soon realized her sword was against his back. "Hello to you too my love" leo said looking behind him. Like him Abigail was in a towel tightly wrap around his slim body giving leo a glimpse of her breast. Her hair was down and her bow was off. He wasn't sure if she was purposely seducig him or was about to shower like him. "Eyes forward." She said leaning up against his ear. Her sword still on his spine. "As forward as they can be" leo said obeying his wife. "I'm rather cold and don't want to hypothermia or any sickness.might I go in the shower or more accurately join you?" Leo said "you may" Abigail said putting her sword down allowing Leo to take his shirt off.

Once he stepped in the shower and removed his towel he turned the water on to a good temperature. Offering his hand to his wife she joined him in the tub as the shower ran. Leo took notice as her pale skin glisten from the water running down her body. Her eyes closed as she was in her own world soaking he body and soaping. Refocusing himself Leo reached for the soap to lather himself. Abigail pressed her body against letting him take the scent of her hair. Leo continued to wash my himself and get warmer to distract himself from starting at her body and from touching her. 

Sensing her husband's wandering eyes and inappropriate thoughts she broke the silence."so how was your day?" She ask lathering soap all over her body back still to leo. "Well with this storm I decided to pay the mines a visit after I tended to the animals. After that tongue action you gave me from that Palm readi g from earlier in the morning I felt like a winner" he said chuckling. Abigail giggled "well glad to see my lady luck and fortune did well. Care to help me?" She said reaching for her shampoo. "Well what have you been up to today?" He asked putting shampoo in her hair preparing to massage and lather her head. "Nothing too crazy. Caught up on some of my course assignments." She said closing her eyes as leo rubbed her scalp.leo felt his focus fade as the sweet sounds of her light breathing and humming from his touch and the water littered her senses. "I wanted to get some sword practice in but you kniw" as if on cue lightning struck. " Anything else?" Leo said keeping his focus to help rinse his wife's hair taking in the scent of shampoo. "Well Maru did come by to look at something for me. Her being good with gadgets and a nurse. We discussed some stuff" she said opening her eyes. "I see. Glad to see your having company here while I'm working." He said smiling as she turned to meet his gaze."if you may. My hair hasn't been washed in a while and a wear a fat constantly" he says handing the bottle to her.

Watching her prepare to give her the same treatment his eyes again focused greedily on her body. They have seen each other in their natural looks but never like this. Seeing her wet hair stick to her sopping luscious curves made him want to pin her down in the tub right there and give it to her. Signaling him to lower his head she returned the favor savoring the feeling of his brown oddly curly hair sneaky running her hand through it. For someone who says he cut his hair alot or doesn't pay too much attention to it because he wears a hat he takes good care of his hair."well i asked Maru to look at a speaker in the house and converse with her a bit. I can see how you guys are friends. I also wish I spoke to her more Leah included.also she mentioned how we should get Jezebel's vaccinations done." She says. Leo nodded as he rinsed his hair out "all done" she says cheerfully.

Leo opened his eyes to that tempting image of his wife. Turning her back. She hands the soap to leo " before we finish can you get my back?" She says. Leo obliged and helped her wash her back. However his hands slowly crept from behind her cupping her breast. She jumped and the sudden groping and messaging. She wanted to call him out but she wouldn't be lying if she said she wasn't enjoy his desperate greedy hands explore her body and felt something she knew she felt earlier when they started showering. soap still on his hands he coated her In Suds that just got rinsed off from the shower. Leo unhanded her and gave a quick apologize "don't apologise" she said "turn around I gotta get your back" she said. 

Leo turned around and felt her scrub his back. She then proceeded to sandwich her body to his back. His breathing hitch As she planted a soft kiss on his neck and moved her hand to his member "was this what you were looking for me to handle?" She says into his ear. Without warning she slowly pumped his member while kissing his neck "like this?" She asked. All leo did was nod"good turn around" she said.

Leo turned as instructed. Abigail still under the shower got on her knees licking her lips "let's get to work" she whispered to herself. One short lick two short licks to a one last long lick. The feeling of her tongue and the shower water felt amazing. Abigail soon put as much of him As she can in her mouth. A soft moans escpaed her lips while leo have a hoarse one. Giggling knowing her husband was at her mercy she bobbed her head repeatedly with a sucking motion. Hands on his waist she kept up the motion and upped the speed of her service eyes closed and light moans. Leo Held on to her head and tried to resist bucking his hips so he won't make her gag. A couple of moments Leo's mind began to snap from Abigail's mouth taking his member in. "Abby w-wait I can't..." Was all he can mustster. Abigail stopped her action but kept pumping looking him in the eyes. "Don't hold it. Let loose." She said resuming her work of sucking him off. Leo caught her grabbing one breast with her free hand while the other held on to his rod. In moments leo closed his eyes letting out a another hoarse moan.one shot in Abigail's mouth opened her eyes from shock second shot she was prepared for stayedit in her mouth. With a little bit of difficulty she swallowed what he gave her. But right when she took hin out of her mouth off the third shot littered her face causing her to yelp.leo almost lost his footing but raginee himself form his high. "Damn it I think it got in my hair" Abigail said washing her face off luckily Leo's spunk was on her face. 

Once they finished they dried their bodies off on their towels Abigail blow dried her hair while leo dried his with a towel. Both brushing eachou teeth still I. Their towels Leo gave her a peck" thanks for that Abby. Makes fighting slimes all day worth it" he said with a goofy smile. " No problem horndog" she said rolling her eyes. 

Once they finished their nightly rituals and calling it a night as they walked to their bed in their bathrobe leo grabbed her arm tenderly "something on your mind cutie" she asked puzzled. Leo smiled putting his hands on her waist. "We have unfinished business little temptress" he said. Taking her confused look as a signal leo then proceeded to lift her up and pin her to the wall near their bed kissing her mercilessly. Abigail melted into the kiss waiting for Leo to get to business. He dis not disappoint as he pretty much ripped her bath robe off along side his "hurry up put it in me". That was all he had to here keeping her to the wall he lifted one leg up while he entered her. 

Leo pounded her at a steady pace savouring her sweet moans and pants . Her flower sensitive from their fun inThe shower was soaked making him slam into her mercilessly. "Cumming... Leo... Cumming" was what she can say moments later after getting ravaged earnestly by leo. Feeling her walls constrict around him and her nails dig into his shoulder boarderline breaking his skin. He felt her juices spray around him. Leo wasn't finished with her . Seeing pant and gathering her footing he turned her around still at the wall he entered her again. This was a new position for her. Her body was racked with new but familiar pleasure.clamping her eyes shut aeo fucked her. "Oh.. oh my God" was all she said trying to keep herself to reality. She thought she was about to faint. Leo kept a steady rythm savoring his hands pinching and kneading his wife's ass while her body craved more of attention. "Leo harder!" Was all she can say without babbling. Leo's thrustes were steady almost rythm like. The moment he heard her say harder they turned to rough pounds and his hands caved into her skin more "almost.. finished" he said "m-me too". At that moment both of them finished. Moaning each other's name.

As they both recovered from their hight Leo fell to the bed Abigail on top of him. Leo shook her once. Twice. Three times. "What what happened?" She asked still on top of him. "Well you pointed a sword at me. Showered with me and... We made a mess" he said cuddling up to her. " Oh now you looked shocked yet amused" she said "you lost consciousness for a moment" Leo said. They chucked and shared a light kiss no tongue no letting just a simple kiss. "Glad I came home early I still feel like a winner" leo said. 'perhaps I should read your Palm on more stormy days." She said.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is the first chapter. This was a bit of a introductory to what I call the makai verse (makai is the name of my farm and the last name for leo). So any stardew valley fics I right will be in this universe unless stated other wise. Like stated in the notes above there is another story separate but connected at the same time coming. Hope you enjoyed. I have never wrote a lemon before so I invited constructive criticism. Cheers


End file.
